Warriors: The Legend's Return Trilogy - Book One - A Legend's Rebirth
by Erevae
Summary: REBOOT When a mysterious cat wakes up in the middle of SkyClan territory with no idea where he is, most would blame a catnip trip. However, a certain medicine cat knows something about this stranger, and when a prophecy is revealed concerning him, it falls to her to help him on his journey and fulfil his destiny. But what happens if he falls in love with her, and her with him?
1. Allegiances and Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Warriors. Most characters belong to Erin Hunter, a few are mine.**

 **Ancient ThunderClan**

Leader: Thunder

Warriors: Wildfire

 **Ancient RiverClan**

Leader: River

 **Ancient WindClan**

Leader: Wind

Deputy: Foxheart

 **Ancient ShadowClan**

Leader: Shadow

 **Ancient SkyClan**

Leader: Sky

 **SkyClan**

Leader: Leafstar – brown and cream tabby she-cat

Deputy: Sharpclaw – huge dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong – pretty silver tabby she-cat

Warriors: Patchfoot – black and white tom

Petalnose – pale grey she-cat

Sageclaw - pale grey tom

Sparrowpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Waspwhisker – grey and white tom

Mintwhisker - grey tabby she-cat

Shrewtooth – skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw – striking black cat

Billystorm – ginger and white tom

Apprentice, Snookpaw

Harveymoon – white tom

Macgyver – black and white tom

Rockshade – black tom (Clovertail's son)

Bouncefire – ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud – small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Apprentices: Snookpaw – black and white tom

Frecklepaw – mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits): Fallowfern – pale brown she-cat

Clovertail – light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.

Elders: Lichenfur – grey mottled she-cat

Tangle – ragged tabby tom

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Warriors: Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryclaw - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molefrost - cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Lilymist - pale ginger she-cat

Seedfall - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Apprentices: Amberpaw - gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes. Apprentice Medicine Cat.

Dewpaw - gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Jaggedpaw - dark brown - almost black - tom with a jagged left ear

Pansypaw - pure white she-cat

Thistlepaw - spiky-furred brown-and-white tom

Hollypaw - brown tabby she-cat

Queens: Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat (expecting Foxleap's kits)

Dovewing - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Spiderleg's kits)

Elders: Graystripe - long-haired grey tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Daisy - long-furred cream she-cat


	2. Prologue - The Mysterious Cat

**Prologue:**

Echosong was running through the trees in an unfamiliar area, with the stars shining down on her far brighter than normal. She didn't notice this however, far more intent on the scent of prey she could smell just ahead. Being a kittypet, she'd never really hunted before Firestar and Sandstorm had taught her. She had a certain pride in her skills, and while she was far from the best hunter, she was taught by Sandstorm. Pushing the thought down, she concentrated on the hunt, falling into a low crouch as she came up on her prey. Sinking to her haunches, Echosong adopted the tried and true hunting crouch, her tail straight, pawsteps light. A mouse scuttled though the undergrowth, intent on its own search for food. Just before she pounced she noticed something else, a new scent. This caused her to notice other things in the forest around her.

It took Echosong a few moments to realise where she was. She was in a place where she had never been before when visiting StarClan, and it wasn't even the half-moon yet. The pale light bleached the trees an unnatural white, but the sky was as clear as crystal, the stars of Silverpelt winking softly at her. Now knowing she was dreaming, she let the dream mouse go about its business.

"Greetings Echosong, I've been waiting for you." A voice meowed, deep and powerful.

Echosong whipped around. Standing in front of her was a light grey cat with eyes the colour of the greenleaf sky, powerful shoulders and rippling muscles. "W-Who are you?" Echosong stammered, the surprise at her situation still evident. The deep voice rumbled again from the unknown cat,

"I am a cat who has not visited you before, I was not at your medicine cat ceremony, nor was I there at Leafstar's naming ceremony. My name is Sky, and I have a message for you."

 _"Sky?"_ Echosong gasped in disbelief. "H-How… W-Why?" Echosong suspected that this cat was old, one of the oldest Clan cats living in StarClan, from the stories she had heard. She also suspected that he wouldn't be visiting to share tongues or exchange pleasantries. Echosong's shock and disbelief were apparent on her face, her eyes wide.

"What message?" She asked warily.

"There will be a cat coming to your territory," Sky rumbled, "He will not know where he is or what has happened recently. You will need to help him." Sky turned to leave when Echosong asked,

"Where isthis cat from, and just how old is he?" Sky hesitated before he walked away,

"There is a place where cats go, that isn't StarClan or the Dark Forest, and it is place for warriors that have been denied their destiny by something StarClan could not foresee, where we give them a second chance, sometimes more, or where they were bound by a promise." Sky's voice still sounded, even though he had left the forest, vanishing from Echosong's sight. "This cat is from this place, and he was from the first of the Clans."

The sound of a thunderclap boomed through her dream and the forest around her blurred as she suddenly found herself in SkyClan territory. A streak of lightning flashed through the star lit night sky, striking the ground and scorching it black. Echosong thought she saw something in the middle of the blackened soil but her vision swam as she collapsed to the ground.

Echosong woke with a start, her sides heaving in her nest. The medicine den was comforting and the smells of her herbs were welcoming. She felt a heavy weight settle in her heart. _'I have to tell Leafstar.'_ She thought. Echosong got up and padded out of her den. The cold night air bit at her pelt and made her paws numb against the stone. Despite her dream, there was no sign of thunder or lightning, nor were there storm clouds in the sky. With a shake of her beautiful tabby silver pelt, she stretched her muscles in the moonlight, her fur seeming alight with a silver flame as the moon shone down on her. Gazing up, she noted that it was going to be the Gathering soon. With a soft sigh, Echosong headed towards her leader's den, slowly moving through the gorge.

Apprehension stopped her in her tracks just outside Leafstar's den. She mentally scolded herself for worrying like a kit and took a deep breath before making her way inside. Leafstar looked up as Echosong padded in, shaking the drowsiness from herself. The brown and cream she-cat hadn't been able to sleep, something keeping her from rest, but she'd had a long day and was a little slow in recognising her medicine cat. "Echosong? It's barely after moonhigh, what are you doing here?" Leafstar questioned. Echosong tensed, the moonlight shining brighter.

When Echosong didn't answer, Leafstar, her eyes glinting in the moonlight, asked, "Echosong, what is it?"

"I was… visited by a strange StarClan cat, his name was Sky," Echosong murmured, and Leafstar stiffened as she heard this, "He told me to help and guide a cat, one from a place that destiny denied warriors go, where StarClan gives these warriors a second chance." Echosong finished.

Leafstar's eyes were clouded by a thoughtful look. "I'll tell Sharpclaw to tell the patrols to keep an eye out for a strange cat." Leafstar mewed.

"Thank you Leafstar," Echosong replied. _'I just wonder what his story is,'_ Echosong thought. She padded out when lightning forked through the sky, renting it in two like a giant claw. A tree, ablaze with fire, only to be quenched by the rain that followed immediately, then it was over. Echosong padded to her den thinking, _'What does this sudden storm mean?'_

The sweet and sharp scents of her herb stocks washed over her as she settled into her mossy nest. It was lined with some feathers from a bird that one of the apprentices had taken down earlier in the day. They were unusually soft and Echosong greatly appreciated them. With her tail over her nose, she settled down into sleep, letting her dreams fill her mind again.


End file.
